


The Right Choice.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTWD, Rough Kissing, ZA, fear the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at Summaries sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of I Never Stopped Loving You.
> 
> These will be a series of One shots.
> 
> :)
> 
> I really hope you guy's enjoy these. If you want more, comment.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_I made the right Choice._

No matter how many time's Liza told herself that, she didn't truly believe it. But she knew, she couldn't hurt Madison like that. They'd promised to be there for each other. To _Try_ and be friend's. She knew how it felt seeing the man she loved with someone else. Those quick little kisses that ended in a smile, whispering in their ear I love you, holding hands. She felt guilty, like she was keeping something from Madison but, she wasn't really was she? Travis was _Her_ Ex Husband. The father of _Her_ son. 

She shook her head softly, gathering her glossy, Dark locks braiding them together. Standing there, on the porch, she couldn't help but think about that night. How Travis's lips had felt pressed against her own. His hands grasping into her soft flesh, just beneath her clothes. It felt like before, touches that meant something. Kisses that said, I love, I need you, and not every fight they'd had in those last few days before they separated.

She regretted how thing's had ended. Promised they'd still be friends, for Chris's sake, but, she'd never once stopped loving him. Even when he started dating Madison, even when, he'd asked someone to else to marry him. It hurt feeling replaced in his heart, but she could see the way he looked at her. There was always a glimmer of what they were resting behind his eyes.

But that was all Liza could have. Memories, thoughts, and her dreams. She couldn't hurt Madison, she wouldn't. Liza stood there in silence, she watched Chris walking through the neighborhood with his camera. Alicia riding a few blocks over on her bike, it looked so peaceful, despite what was there just beyond the fences. In the city, she shivered softly, remembering the riot, the infected downing people, the blood, so, so much blood the smell was thick on the air. Liza shook her head, she was safe now. Her son was safe now.

She was about to turn and walk back inside, when something caught her eye. Jogging in the street, was Travis. He stopped in the middle of the street, he did nothing for a moment, and then, those dark eyes were on her. Looking at her standing there. That charming smile slowly forming on his face, as he started toward the House.

_I need to go inside,_

He was half way up the path.

_I can't._

Liza said nothing as he walked up the steps of the front porch, stopping only when he was standing directly in front of her. Her eyes meeting his directly. Neither of them spoke for a moment, just stood there in silence. Liza felt her heart thundering just looking at him. Gazing into those dark eyes that made her weak in the knees. 

"Liza,"

He broke the silence between them suddenly.

"Travis, don't,"

Her tone was stern giving her words a harshness she hadn't meant for them to have. He moved closer to her, his fingers gently touching her arms, tenderly moving over her soft flesh, and leaving a heat burning deep inside her. Her eyes turned away from suddenly, she couldn't look at him. Because she knew, if she did, saying No would only be more difficult. Liza didn't move, even as he leaned closer to her. She shivered softly, feeling his hot breath against her neck. The soft teasing brush of his lips, gently moving over her soft flesh.

"Liza,"

His words were deep, soft, and only for her to hear, her eyes closed, feeling his fingers touching her cheek, his rough, hot, hands feeling so good, and so reassuring. Giving her the touch she'd been craving since that night between them. The touch, she always craved. _His._ A soft gasp escaped from between her soft lips, feeling his hand grasping her waist, pulling her to him, his kisses leaving a trail of fire along her neck, and behind her ear. Liza panted softly, feeling the heat radiating off of her. 

Her hands gently pushed between them. Feeling the hardness of his body right there at the tips of her fingers. Her every breath filled with his scent. The scent she remembered. 

_if ever I end up like her, I need you to take care of it. Don't make Travis do it. It would break him._

Liza felt the tears burning behind her eyes, Madisons words haunted her. She couldn't hurt either of them, she loved Travis, and though she was the ex wife in Madisons eyes, she couldn't bring herself to break her heart. To know she'd come between them, and hurt Travis for a second time. 

She felt herself melting beneath his fingertips, her strong sense of right and wrong near melting point. every time she felt those teasing lips planting another kiss on her neck. Liza's eyes stared up in silence, what was she doing? How had it even come to this? She couldn't feel anything except the guilt, the pleasure. Storming inside her, pulling her down and weighing her heart. She wanted this, _Needed_ this, but, could she actually do this? His body molded against her own, just like always, sending that feeling through her entire body. That heat, that flushed her cheeks.

"Travis wait,"

Her voice was breathy, and slightly panted as she spoke. She felt him stop, her head turned gently, as she found her eyes staring up into his own. His fingers gently touching her cheek, and pushing back into her hair. Grasping her braid, and pulling her toward him. His lips brushed her own.

"Wait for what Liza?"

His words were a deep whisper against her lips, her hands gently ran up along his arms. Feeling the physical power; the strength, of him against her soft touch. She couldn't stop herself, her soft brown eyes gazed at him, wide, and innocent looking. Resembling the girl he'd fallen in love with, the girl he'd married and given his name. She felt his fingers gently brushing her face, his lips softly planting a tender kiss on her mouth, before he pulled back enough he was able to speak.

"You're so beautiful Liza, absolutely captivating,"

His words were deep, whispered against her lips, as her hands slowly ran upwards, locking in his hair. This was wrong, so, so wrong, but, she couldn't stop herself. She was lost in her emotions, his touch, his lips, Liza pulled him to her, feeling his lips suddenly slamming into her own in a hunger she'd never felt before. His hand slowly moving to the small of her back, and pulling her to him. Against warm, and perfect body. Her fingers gripped into his hair, their lips pressing to each other's in a hungry kiss of raw, lust, and need.

She felt him moving, stepping forward, and causing her to take a step back, once, then twice, until she was pressed tightly against the front door. Her lips pressed tighter to his, feeling his kiss becoming more urgent, demanding, rawer in a way. Liza felt his hand moving down her back, grasping her, touching her, oh god she wanted so much more. Her lips broke from his suddenly, her breath fast, and heavy, as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Travis, we can't,"

She felt his hands cupping her face between them suddenly. His eyes gazing down into her own.

"Liza, don't do this to me again,"

His words were so soft, barely audible. She didn't want to, but she knew she _Had_ to do this. She pulled back slowly, her arms dropping down at her sides.

"You need to go Travis,"

Her voice sounded strong, meaning the words she said, but in her eyes, the want for him to stay was there. To stay with her, and hold her like he did before, to kiss her endlessly throughout the night. His lips pressed to own once more, nearly knocking the breath from her lungs as he did. His kiss was rough, yet everything she needed. A kiss that burned and left an ache inside her. Travis pulled back, pressing his forehead to her own tenderly. His thumb gently brushing her ear. Liza's hand rose gently covering his own, touching him.

"I love you,"

His words were breathless sounding, panted, an ache lacing his voice as he spoke to her.

"I love you too, but we can't Travis,"

His lips kissed her own tenderly once more, as they stood there. Locked in each others embrace before finally, Travis pulled back from her. Liza gazed up at him, softly smiling, before he did the same. She was silent as he turned and headed down the front steps, resuming his jog as if nothing had happened between them. Liza stood silently watching him, until she couldn't Travis anymore. She didn't know if he'd come back, if he did, if thing's would be like this again.

But Liza knew one thing, next time, she might not say No.


End file.
